


【带卡】蜂蜜恋人

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 小情侣堍卡毕竟是万圣节，觉得还是有必要搞一个没什么剧情的甜甜do i再次许愿我的cp每天都有性生活~
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 25





	【带卡】蜂蜜恋人

“唔……”  
好累。  
连着高潮了几次之后，从腰部往下，整个下半身都因为长时间负担超过阈值的快感而几近失去知觉，连稍微舒张脚趾都无法做到，卡卡西用仅剩的力气把脸扭向床边的窗户，窗外下着无声的小雨，只偶尔有水珠落在玻璃上发出微弱的啪嗒声。  
难得的假期就这么泡了汤——按照以往的经验，被带土这么狠狠操上几回后想要以正常姿势不引人瞩目的走在路上最起码要两天时间，这也意味着整个周末卡卡西都要在床上度过了。  
不过如果把全部责任都推给带土，还是有一点冤枉他了，最起码在带土看到他后穴被热刃操到红肿破皮后良心发现准备放他一马时，是卡卡西自己夹紧了带土的腰，哑着嗓子要带土像个男人一样做完的。  
从这一点来看，两个人都不算无辜。卡卡西有些困倦的眨了眨眼，感觉到脸颊贴着的床单上黏黏糊糊，鼻端是他从来不怎么喜欢的甜味。  
该死，是蜂蜜。

自从一个多月前卡卡西满18岁正式成人，他和交往中的男友宇智波带土就——可以称得上肆无忌惮地——开始在各个地点、以各个体位做爱，青春期少年的躁动根本难以彻底纾解，仅仅是一个多月时间，两个人的零花钱就全都在购置安全套上花了个干净。  
和激烈频繁的性行为成正比的是两个人对彼此身体的熟悉，从被带土的肉棒捅进去压迫到难以呼吸哭叫不休，到腿被扯到带土肩上就开始屁股流水，也仅仅只用了一个多月时间。  
然后带土在玩弄卡卡西的身体这一点上展示了让人惊叹的天赋，短短时间内就几乎成长到称得上是大师级性爱高手了，当然，这和卡卡西的配合也关系密切。  
就比如今天——带土在卡卡西第一回射精后从厨房里找出了蜂蜜，涂满了卡卡西全身，然后把这些黏黏糊糊的蜂蜜一点点舔掉，在这个过程中仅用舌头——偶尔加上牙齿——就让卡卡西激动地又射了一回。  
这么玩了半天，除了被带土吃进肚子的蜂蜜，还有不少粘在了床单上，想到清洗时的难度，卡卡西不由得开始头疼，有些后悔太由着带土性子胡闹。  
而此时这位罪魁祸首正趴在卡卡西分开的双腿间，耐心细致的舔舐着时不时抽动的大腿内侧，一点也没心思考虑床单清洗的问题。  
带土舔的很认真，啧啧的口水声清晰地传进卡卡西耳朵里，那里淋上的蜂蜜早就被舔干净了，但带土此刻对细嫩肌肤的兴趣好像远远超过了甜食，又或者说对于带土来说，卡卡西本人是比蜂蜜更诱人的存在。  
卡卡西把视线往下挪，从他的视角只能看到带土埋在自己两腿间的覆着黑发的头顶，而他浑身都软的像一滩水，连指头也抬不起来，只能用有气无力的声音阻止带土继续：“别玩了，我累了。你起来去洗洗。”  
然而说的还是有点晚了。带土抬起头，嘴角还带着亮泽，笑嘻嘻的手脚并用往前爬了两步，来到卡卡西面前亲了自己心爱的少年一口：“再让我做一次吧卡卡西。”  
“不要。”卡卡西想都没想就拒绝了，“我累死了，现在只想好好休——”  
剩下的话被猛地抽气掐断了，带土已经把脸转到卡卡西胸膛上，小狗一样吧嗒吧嗒吸着卡卡西的乳头。  
慢慢恢复了知觉的身体很快就在带土的吮吸下又一次兴奋起来，带土已经彻底掌握了这具身体，不管卡卡西嘴上怎么说，只要被玩到兴奋起来就没什么拒绝的余地了。  
他的唾液很快濡湿了嫩红的乳头，卡卡西已经闭上眼发出不自觉的哼哼，在恋人面前也没有什么克制的意识，既然已经被拉进新一轮游戏，就不必忸怩，好好享受就好了——银发少年张开嘴一边喘息一边想。  
乳头在之前就胀大了，现在又被吮吸着更为敏感，很快就让卡卡西不满足的恳求起来：“别玩上面了带土，插进来，快点……”  
诚实的请求无疑让带土受用极了，他狠狠地顺着卡卡西的胸口往下亲吻过去，乳头，小腹，阴部，都留下了由于用力而泛红的印记。  
然后他又来到了刚刚舔吻的位置，卡卡西的两条腿还大大咧咧敞开着，不需要花费什么力气，带土就轻松地抬起了那两条瘦而柔韧的腿，环在自己腰间，轻轻撸动了两下自己的性器，然后慢慢送进被前几轮操弄插得又软又热的后穴。  
“啊……好满，全都被填满了……带土好棒……”卡卡西开始不断重复着恋人最喜欢听的话，面对自己一手调教出来的淫荡的少年，带土很快血脉贲张，粗暴地捣弄起那个乖巧的、此时正湿漉漉的渴求着被插入的小洞。  
不管已经操过卡卡西多少次，带土都还是克制不住自己急切的想要占有他的心情，捞起卡卡西因为过度刺激而无力环绕在自己腰间的腿，按住腿弯往卡卡西胸前压过去，韧带被拉开的酸胀感让本就不胜负荷的身体一阵阵颤抖着，加上肉穴被反复顶撞填满，卡卡西满脸潮红地呻吟起来，两只手紧紧抓住身下的床单，他开始害怕会被带土直接操晕过去了。  
然而带土并没有放慢速度的意思，已经记不清是第几轮了，在肉穴中抽插的性器依旧凶猛，像是为了试探卡卡西的承受能力，抽送从一开始就保持在一个惊人的速度上，力道越来越重，囊袋撞击臀部的声音清晰可闻。  
“带土……带土我受不了了，呜……用力，啊……”卡卡西的叫声越发语无伦次，一会儿求带土停下来一会儿大声喘息着要带土继续，带土索性全部当做胡言乱语，只管用力往对方的小穴里捅——很明显他做的是正确的，那个含着他性器的小洞被操出令人脸红的水声，最后痉挛抽搐着绞住了带土逼他在低吼中一并射出了浓稠的精液。  
又出了一身汗，这一次是彻底动弹不得了，卡卡西躺在床上除了大口呼吸什么也做不到，然后他听见楼下大门处传来响动，带土趴下来搂住卡卡西，他也还在无法克制的急促喘息着，然而凑到卡卡西耳边说话的声音已经清清楚楚，卡卡西甚至能听出来里面藏着的几分幸灾乐祸。  
“卡卡西，你爸下班回来了，怎么办？”

fin.


End file.
